


Untitled Blangst

by maplebeanie



Series: General Blangst [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Reference to Drug Use, Reference to Shooting Star, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets attacked in the halls of McKinley by a familiar and angry face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blangst

**Author's Note:**

> As always not mine, just borrowing them.

*** 

The halls of McKinley High School were rapidly clearing out as the teenagers that attended the school pushed their way to the doors at the end of another school day.

Blaine sighed heavily in relief as he reached his locker at the end of what had been a very long day. A Math test, a pop quiz in Spanish, a presentation in History, a lunch time student council meeting that had not gone very well and an early morning slushy in the face had left him exhausted and not for the first time wondering if perhaps he had taken on to much in his Senior year of High School. Thankfully he thought to himself all that was left to do today was the after school Glee Club practice. Blaine reached up to unlock his locker and started putting the books that he didn’t need for doing homework that night away. Engrossed in this task he did not hear the footsteps approaching until a voice behind him startled him making him jump and turn around.

“Well well well if it isn’t Blaine Warbler.” The voice said enunciating the Warbler part.

“Hunter.” Blaine said as evenly as he could, his eyes betraying his nerves as he faced the boy behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“The cheerleading outfit is interesting…” Hunter said ignoring the question and eyeing him up and down. “Although I have to say if you had a thing for uniforms you should have just come back to Dalton. That uniform suited you better, no pun intended.”

“Yeah well there is a reason why I am wearing this and that is really none of your business anyway. What are you doing here?” Blaine said rolling his eyes and turning back to his locker to finish putting his books away.

“I guess you must not have heard. Dalton kicked me out after the whole leading a bunch of minors into taking performance enhancing substances for a competition thing.” The brown haired boy sad leaning on the locker beside Blaine’s “Personally I think they over reacted.”

“I had heard something about that.” Blaine admitted with a nod now loading the books he needed to take home into his bag. “But that still doesn’t answer why you are here.”

“Naturally I need to attend a new school now. At least that is what the law says apparently. My parents have been touring public schools in the area since all the private schools have heard about my shall we say unsuitable reputation and refused to enroll me. Quaint little school you’ve got here by the way.” Hunter said pretending to look around at the hallway and last few students with interest.

“Well after what you did that isn’t really surprising is it? But I thought the judge said you weren’t allowed to come anywhere near McKinley?” Blaine said closing his locker and turning to face the ex-warbler head on.

“Yeah but my parents seemed to have forgotten which school the judge said to stay away from. I slipped away from them somewhere around the swimming pool part of the tour. I just couldn’t resist the opportunity to run into the famous Ex-Warbler and traitor Blaine Anderson. Tell me did the phrase once a Warbler, always a Warbler mean nothing at all to you?” Hunter said narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy.

“It meant something when the Warblers had pride and class Hunter. When they didn’t stoop to things like throwing rock salt laced slushies in people’s eyes or coercing 12 students to take Steroids. If that is what is really means to be a Warbler then I am ashamed that I was ever a part of that history.” Blaine said throwing his hands up in the air. He felt a surge of pride for defending himself when Hunter didn’t immediately answer him.

That’s when Blaine stopped to really look at the other boy. Hunter was standing in front of him towering over him with a very angry expression on his face. His hands were clenching threateningly into fists at his side. Suddenly something in Blaine’s head clicked unpleasantly into place and he knew he needed to get away from the other boy quickly.

“You’re still using them aren’t you? The Steroids?” When Blaine again got no answer he shook his head. “You better get out of here Hunter before Figgin’s realizes who you really are and what you did and calls the police on you. Excuse me but I have to get to Glee Club.”

Blaine went to walk past the taller boy but suddenly found himself flying backwards into the lockers. He let out a small surprised squeak as Hunter’s fists locked into the front of his clothing holding him there. 

“It is your fault you know.” Hunter said bringing his face close to Blaine’s and using his body to press the smaller boy even harder into the lockers.

“My fault? How is it my fault you got kicked out of school?” Blaine said astounded.

Hunter pulled Blaine forward slightly only to smash him back against the lockers again harshly. The sound of the smaller boy’s body and head connecting with the lockers echoed loudly down the now deserted hallways.

“If you had just come back to the Warbler’s like you were suppose to do none of this would have happened.”

“I didn’t make the decision to force everyone take steroids and almost get all of my friends kicked out of school Hunter. You did that all on your own.” Blaine said defiantly even though Hunter’s face swam in front of his eyes. He was determined not to give the other boy the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt and scared.

“But you were the one that convinced them to turn on me. Don’t try to deny it. Don’t you see Blaine you are not even a Warbler and yet you still control the group. They think you are so special and will follow you anywhere.” Hunter raised one of his arms and push it against Blaine’s throat cutting off his air supply as the shorter boy’s struggles increased. “What’s so extraordinary about you anyway? Why is it you can always get everyone to do anything you ask them to?”

Blaine pulled at the other boy’s arm weakly as he tried to suck in enough air into his lungs, unable to draw enough air in to answer the ex-Warbler but the dark blond boy didn’t seem to need an answer anyway and kept on ranting.

“They were never going to follow me properly without you there.” Hunter said pressing more firmly against the Blaine’s throat. “You have no idea what I could do to you right now. What I have been dreaming about doing to you Blaine. I wanted to kill you for what you did. Slushies with rock salt in them? They are the least of your worries with me.” Hunter said threateningly. 

Blaine’s vision started to gray around the edges as he struggled vainly to get free and breath. Just as he thought he might pass out from the lack of air he heard angry voices call out from down the hall relief flooding through him as somewhere in his oxygen-deprived brain he vaguely recognized them.

“Hey let him go!”

“Saved by your friends again huh? Maybe I should try the good guy routine… maybe then people would follow me like they should… like the way they follow you.” Hunter mused turning to look in the direction where Sam, Jake and Ryder were running up the hall to help Blaine. “Then again that is just not who I am. Till we meet again Blaine Warbler. Perhaps next time we will do this without those idiot friends of yours crashing the party.”

Blaine felt the painful grip on his body release. Lightheaded and unable to support his own weight he fell to the ground leaning heavily against the lockers coughing and gasping for air.

“Dude are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?” Sam said as he reached Blaine kneeling down beside him and holding up two fingers in front of the shorter boy’s face.

“Come on man lets try to catch him.” Jake said to Ryder slapping him on the arm once he was sure Blaine was not in any immediate danger and turning in the direction Hunter disappeared.

“No.” Blaine said weakly reaching out to stop them, the movement and words causing him to start coughing again.

“Blaine, man he attacked you. We have to try and catch him so we can report it to the police.” Ryder said to the fallen singer.

Blaine shook his head and tried to clear his throat.

“Just let it go.” He said softly trying to calm his breathing to a normal pace.

“He threatened to kill you how are we suppose to let it go?” Sam said incredulously causing Blaine’s eyes to widen as he realized just how much the other three boys had witnessed. 

“Because I am asking you too?” Blaine said half-heartedly knowing the blond really wouldn’t take that as a good reason.

“Why?” Sam said furrowing his brows and wondering if maybe his friend was far more injured than they thought.

“Because he is right. I was partly responsible for what happened to him. He has a right to be upset. I would be. He got it out of his system now and said what he needed to say. He isn’t going to do anything else.” Blaine said no longer feeling as dizzy now that he could breath properly.

“He ATTACKED you. He nearly strangled you!” Sam yelled. “Dude I know you feel like you deserve some sort of punishment for everything that happened between you and Kurt this year but someone threatening your life…”

“Let it go Sam. Please? For me? Come on lets go to glee club.” Blaine said cutting off Sam and holding out his hand to Jake who helped him to his feet. Blaine started walking slowly in the direction of the choir room hoping that the three boys would just let it go. 

Sam, Ryder and Jake exchanged weary looks with each other before heading down the hallway after Blaine.

*** 

The next day despite their better judgment Sam, Ryder and Jake had kept their promise to Blaine to not bring the incident with Hunter up again. However through an unspoken agreement they all hovered near the gelled hair boy protectively, taking it upon themselves to not leave Blaine alone in the hallways again for the foreseeable future. While it was annoying that the three boys found excuses to pop up at every point in the day Blaine was secretly glad for their concern and protection. 

Sitting in the choir room waiting for the Glee Club to start Ryder, Jake and Sam casually placed themselves in front of where Blaine sat in the back row. As Mr. Shue stepped in front of the room they relaxed back into their seats with the calming and familiar task of participating in Glee Club. 

“Ok guys lets get started.” Mr. Shue said clapping his hands together. 

At that exact same moment gunshots rang out in the corridors of McKinley High.


End file.
